ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan "Senshi" Fudo
Nathan Fudo, nicknamed "Senshi" (Japanese for "warrior"), is the son of Yusei and Akiza Fudo, and the protagonist of a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's future universe made by Taylor Gorrell. He suffers from a form of split personalities, sharing his body with a darker yet still benevolent half dubbed "Vice". Appearance Senshi and Vice mainly have the same appearance, but some differences exist between them. Senshi has Akiza's dark burgundy hair streaked with Yusei's gold highlights, with a hairstyle resembling his mother's. However, he has his father's skin tone and most of his facial features. His eyes are heterochromic: His left eye is Akiza's brown while his right eye is Yusei's blue. He mainly wears a gray t-shirt with two arrows (one blue, one red) in an X fashion on it, a jacket identical to Yusei's old jacket, only red without the shoulder pads, jeans, black shoes, and white fingerless gloves. He bears Yusei's Head Mark of the Dragon on his right arm and Akiza's Claw Mark of the Dragon on his left arm. His Duel Runner helmet resembles Akiza's helmet, only as a crimson red. When Vice takes over Senshi's body, the gold streaks in his hair turn black, and his hair spikes to look like a wilder version of Yusei's hair. His eyes gain black lining around them, giving them a menacing feel, and change from brown to jade green (akin to ) and blue to blood red. Aside from his gloves turning black, Senshi's clothes don't change when Vice takes over. Personalities Being separate personalities, Senshi and Vice act quite differently, but some similarities between them. Senshi's personality is similar to his father's, being a kind-hearted and brave person that is willing to defend his friends and stand up for what's right. However, he is actually somewhat of a pacifist, trying to avoid fights whenever possible. He is not easily irritated, except where Vice is concerned. He has a crush on Jill, which he has had since he was 12. Vice, on the other hand, is cocky, loud-mouthed, mischievious, and enjoys fighting. His thoughts often embarass or tick off Senshi. However, like his counterpart, Vice will defend others and do the right thing, in his own "Vice-like" (as Senshi puts it) way. Even when he can't be seen, he can easily be told by his signature "Nyeheheheheheh!" laugh. Biography Coming soon... Abilities Senshi's form of split personalities is unique to him. Since it was caused by psychic-power-induced trauma, Senshi and Vice are able to mentally converse with each other. Both are aware of what is going on at the same time, and both share the same memories. Senshi and Vice can swap control of their body at will, but both have to be okay with the switch. Deck Senshi Senshi's normal Deck is a Warrior Deck very similar to his father's. Unlike Yusei, however, Senshi uses many different Tuners and Synchros. Akiza's influence also shows in his Deck, as he uses several Rose-themed cards. Being the child of two different Signers, he has two Signer Dragon Descendants in his Deck. Vice True to his name, when Vice is in control, he plays a Vice Deck focused around fast Dark Synchro Summoning. Many of his monsters are Warrior or Fiend-Type with dismal ATK, which he uses to his advantage for his Summons. Category:Characters